Season of Love
by vbfb1
Summary: Edward has been moping around Emmett his best mate and now roommate has decided he needs cheering up and the only way he thinks that is going to happen is going to happen is with women and sun. So they are spending the summer in Hawaii. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Season of Love**

Penname: vbfb1

Rating: M

Summary: _Edward has been moping around since just before Christmas when he caught his long-time girlfriend with their next door neighbour. Emmett his best mate and now roommate has decided he needs cheering up and the only way he thinks that is going to happen is with women and sun._

_So they are spending the summer in Hawaii._

Disclaimer: All recognised characters belong to SM the rest belongs to me.

Thanks to my pre-reader LadyTazz and my Beta Storypainter1 for the wonderful job on this.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was so excited to be going home for Christmas. Tanya was coming with me and I had plans to ask her to marry me. We had been together for two years and it seemed like the right time to take the next step in our relationship.

Unable to concentrate on my last class of the day, I skipped out early eager to get home to see my girl and finish packing.

I stealthily entered our apartment knowing that she wouldn't be expecting me home so early and hoping to surprise her. As I moved around looking for her, I thought I heard a noise coming from the bedroom, so I headed in that direction.

Throwing open our bedroom door, I was about to yell surprise when I realised that the surprise was on me. There in our bed was Tanya riding James, our next door neighbour.

"You fucking bitch," I screamed, unable to contain my rage.

Tanya turned and looked at me the shock plain on her face. I was expecting her to start apologising and begging me to not leave. However, I was completely fucking floored when she turned around and just kept fucking the douche.

With their moans as a back drop, I quickly gathered up the few remaining things I had to pack and then closed my suitcase. I was going to leave quietly but then had a change of heart.

"I'm going home for Christmas; anything of yours left in my apartment when I get back will be destroyed and disposed of." And, with that, I turned and walked out.

"Merry fucking Christmas," I mumbled as I closed my apartment door behind me.

oXXOOXXOOXXo

"So, dude. It's been almost six months, and I, for one, am getting sick of your moping," Emmett declared. "So, I have come up with a solution." He slapped an envelope down on the table in front of me.

"What's this," I asked.

"Tickets to Hawaii for you, me and Jasper."

"Why on earth would we need tickets to Hawaii?" I asked a little perplexed.

"For summer vacation. What better way to get you back in the saddle than sun, the beach and hot women in tiny bikinis? After all, they don't call summer the season of love for nothing."

I had to admit that, in this case, Emmett's logic wasn't far off the mark.

Two weeks later, we boarded our American Airlines plane for six weeks in paradise.

For someone who is usually all over the map, Emmett seemed to have every single detail sorted. We were picked up at the airport by a town car and driven about twenty minutes away to the three bedroom beach house he had rented.

I swear he had thought of everything; there was even a cleaning lady that came in every second day. We each had our own room, so we would have plenty of privacy for any activities we might partake in.

Lastly, and by far the best thing, Emmett had actually procured a personal chef to come in twice a day for breakfast and dinner, making sure we stayed suitably well fed.

We spent our first afternoon just lazing around on the private beach that came with our accommodations. Unfortunately for Emmett, that meant no babes in bikinis. I, on the other hand, didn't really care. I knew Emmett's whole purpose for this trip was to get me back into the dating game; I just wasn't interested. I had basically been with Tanya on and off since high school. I figured it was probably time to figure out who I was outside of being in a relationship with her. Emmett probably wasn't going to let up, but I had no plans of having a truck load of casual sex. I was not that guy. For me, sex was only enjoyable when there were emotions involved and I wasn't talking about lust.

The sun was getting low in the sky and I was starting to feel a little hungry when I heard the doorbell. Emmett and Jasper were still playing around in the water, so I figured that meant I was getting the door.

As I made my way up the beach, the doorbell rang two more times. When I figured I was close enough that the person would hear me I yelled, "Coming!"

Pulling the door open, I swear my heart stopped beating at the sight of the gorgeous brunette standing before me.

She held her hand out in offer to me and said, "Hi. I'm Bella Swan, your personal chef."

**BPOV**

"Hmph," I groaned as the pillow hit my head.

"Get up, lazy bones."

"Geez, Rose, I'm awake. You didn't have to throw a pillow at my head."

"Awake's fine, but you need to get your ass out of bed," she said. "JJ's having his breakfast and I need to leave for work."

"Fine," I grumbled as I hopped out of bed. "I'm up, okay."

"Good," she said as she popped her head around the corner to make sure I was actually out of bed.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower," I yelled at her retreating form.

"No worries," she yelled back.

As I hopped in the shower, I went through my usual morning routine.

"Hey, Jake," I whispered even though I knew that he wasn't really there. I often felt as though he was around and found comfort in communicating with him.

_I can't believe it has been almost three years. I miss you so much._

_JJ is doing great. He looks more and more like you with every day that passes._

_I start my new job today. Personal Chef. Can you believe it? You always said I was the best cook on the island._

As I stood there washing my hair, I could have sworn I could feel Jake's loving arms embracing me.

In four days' time, it would be the third anniversary of his death and I still missed him so much.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I headed out to the kitchen. JJ was still eating his breakfast, though on closer inspection it actually looked like he was just playing with it.

"How's my little man this morning?" I asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"I good, mommy."

"You finished with your cereal?" I enquired.

"Yep," he said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Okay, well, why don't you go and watch some 'toons while I clean up?"

He jumped out of his chair and quickly raced into the living room. My little techno wiz had the TV turned on in no time as I set about with my first chore of the day.

My day continued as normal – one mundane chore after the next. With every minute that passed, I could feel my nerves start to grow. The job that Rose had managed to get me as Personal Chef for a tourist cottage would be the first job I'd had since Jake's accident.

When Rose got home at four-thirty she took over JJ's care, and I went to get ready for my first night cooking for a bunch of tourists.

oXXOOXXOOXXo

Pulling up in front of the cottage, my mouth dropped open as I took in the large before me. Referring to it simply as a cottage seemed wholly inaccurate. Beach side mansion would have been more appropriate.

As I walked up to the front door, I had the sudden urge to get back in my car and drive away as fast as I could. This was a huge step for me; I felt nervous and overwhelmed. I knew I was qualified to do the work, so I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

After ringing the bell three times, I was just about to head back to my car when I finally heard someone yell that they were 'coming.'

_About fucking time._

When the door finally opened, I wished that I had gotten back in my car.

_Holy crap, are real people allowed to look that good._

When I finally got my wits about me, I introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan, your personal chef."

"Hi, I'm Edward," he replied as he shook my out stretched hand.

I don't think I had ever enjoyed a handshake as much as I did that one. His hand was big, firm and so warm that I could feel the heat all the way up my arm.

"Nice to meet you." I stood there waiting for him to invite me in, but after a few moments of us staring at one another I finally asked. "Can I come in?"

"Oh crap, sorry, yeah of course."

Stepping into the house I discovered that the inside was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Is it just you staying here?" I asked.

"No, I'm here with my two best mates."

"Cool, I will be cooking for three, then."

"Yep."

Once again there was a moment of staring and awkward silence before I finally asked him to show me where the kitchen was. Apologising for his lack of manners, he lead me into what had to be the most amazing kitchen I had ever seen.

After making sure I was alright, the gorgeous Edward disappeared.

I began preparations on tonight's dinner, lasagne. I figured it was something that most people ate and I wasn't sure about food preferences yet. I also pulled out three surveys for them to fill out regarding tastes, so I could be better prepared for the next day, and eventually start planning the week's meals.

Once the lasagne was in the oven, I started going through the cupboards checking what was in each so I knew where everything was. I was happy to discover that the home was very well set up and that I shouldn't need to bring any of my own dishes.

I was bent over with my head stuck in one of the cupboards, when somebody coughed behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I banged the back of my head on the top of the frame.

As I stood up I suddenly felt a little dizzy. I felt somebody grab me from behind. Though I didn't know exactly who it was I suspected it might have been Edward as the hands had a similar heat as his had had before.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah my head hurts like a frickin' bitch, but I'll be fine." Putting my hand on the back of my head I realised there was already a small lump forming.

"Here take a seat and I will see if I can find you some ice to put on your head."

"I'm fine really." I protested even though the ice would probably help.

"Please," he begged, "I insist, if it wasn't for me, your head wouldn't even be sore."

Figuring there was no pointing arguing with him any further, I just nodded my head slightly as I took a seat on the bar stool he had led me to.

It was only a few minutes and he was back with a dish towel full of ice. As he placed it on the back of my head, I looked up to see his face was only inches away from mine.

"You have really beautiful eyes."

_Holy fuck I said that out loud._

**EPOV**

After finally managing to stop ogling her for more than two seconds, I showed the beautiful Bella into the kitchen.

Once I was sure she was going to be okay, I quickly disappeared to find Emmett and Jasper.

"Who was it?" Emmett yelled when I neared the water's edge.

"The personal chef," I yelled back.

This seemed to be enough to entice them out of the water. As they dried off Emmett asked me what he was like.

"She seems nice," I replied.

"It's a girl," Emmett questioned, sounding far too excited for my liking.

"Yes it's a woman, her name is Bella."

Before I could ask what difference it made whether it was a woman or not, both him and Jasper had thrown on shirts and were heading inside.

As we came into the kitchen, we were greeted with a sight that made my cock stand up and pay attention. Bella was bent over with her head buried in a cupboard, her tight round ass in the air. Realising, once again, that it was bad manners not to let Bella know we were there, I coughed. I almost instantly regretted it as Bella smacked her head on the cupboard.

Feeling guilty that she was in pain because of me, I moved towards her to make sure she was all right. Thankfully, I was close by because she looked like she was going to pass out, so I put my hands on her waist to steady her. Once again, I felt that same warmth spread up my arms that I felt when I shook her hand.

After asking her if she was all right and then feeling a little stupid when she told me her head hurt, I managed to get her to take a seat on one of the bar stools. I went and grabbed a dish cloth before dumping some ice in it and wrapping it up.

Bella winced when I placed it on her head where she had been rubbing it. I was so close to her I could smell her wonderful strawberry scent which was doing strange things to my body.

She looked up at me and I felt like I was lost in her beautiful brown orbs. Our faces were so close they were almost touching. The urge to kiss her was strong but I knew it wouldn't be welcome.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Her hand immediately flew over her mouth as it dawned on her what she'd said.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Why, thank you," I said with a chuckle. "I was just thinking the exact same thing about you."

Her cheeks were suddenly aflame with the most beautiful shade of red as she looked away an expression of embarrassment or maybe shame all over her face.

Not wanting to embarrass her any further, I changed the subject and asked her what she was cooking us for dinner.

"Lasagne," she replied. "Speaking of which, I need to get back to what I was doing."

She quickly hopped off the stool.

"Hey before you do. This is Emmett and Jasper." Up until that moment I had actually forgotten they were standing there.

"Nice to meet you," she said as yet another blush coloured her cheeks. "Umm before I forget," she grabbed some paper work and handed it to each of us. "These are food surveys; they will help me to know what meals to cook. If you could get them back to me ASAP that would be great."

With that we turned around and left her alone to do whatever she needed to in the kitchen.

As soon as we were out of earshot Emmett started. "Way to get back on the horse man, she's smokin."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah right, man," Jasper added. We both saw you making googly eyes at one another."

Knowing that I couldn't really argue with them, because, well, they had seen it, I just shrugged my shoulders.

_Maybe summer wasn't going to be so bad after all._

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

Hope you liked please review and let me know what you thought.

vbfb1

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter two. For those of you who are new to my stories I don't have any kind of posting schedule at all and sometimes I will go months without an update I try really hard not too though.

Thanks to my pre-read Lady_Tazz and my beta Storypainter1 for their invaluable assisstance.

There will be a few more notes at the bottom but for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

**BPOV**

After my completely mortifying behaviour, I decided I would save familiarising myself with the rest of the kitchen until another time and do the dishes instead.

While doing the dishes, I continued to mentally berate myself for behaving like some teen girl with a crush. He may have been one of the yummiest male specimens I had ever had the good fortune to land my eyes upon. However, as a widow with a child, I seriously doubted super-hotty on summer vacation in Hawaii was ever going to be interested in me.

It was right about then that the guilt set in. It occurred to me that it was the first time since Jake's death that I had truly thought another man attractive. I knew this day was bound to come eventually; couldn't be the lonely widow forever.

I was just putting the last of the dishes away when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Turning around, I was not surprised to see Edward standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked hoping to sound as cordial as possible.

"Umm…we've finished our food surveys," he replied holding out his hand with the papers in it.

"Thank you," I said taking them from him.

Placing the surveys on the counter, I quickly checked the timer on the oven to see how much longer it had. There were still fifteen minutes left, so I knew I had enough time to have a look at the surveys.

As I tuned back around to grab the surveys, I noticed that Edward was still standing there. "Was there something else?" I asked wondering why he was staring.

"Umm…oh… no, just wondering when dinner will be ready." The way he stuttered out the words made me think that what he said wasn't actually the reason at all.

"About thirty minutes," I replied knowing I needed to let it sit for ten minutes after the timer sounded.

"Cool thanks," he replied then turned and practically bolted out of the kitchen.

Picking up the survey's I started reading through them. The first one I looked at was for Emmett; if I remembered correctly he was the big body builder looking guy. I couldn't help but chuckle as I read his survey. Every answer was some variety of 'will eat everything' which made me happy because eager eaters were always fun to cook for.

The second survey I looked at was for Jasper. If I was correct about who was Emmett this meant he had to be the blonde. His survey was a little more detailed and I had to laugh when I saw that the only food he absolutely hated was pineapple, the state food of Hawaii. Luckily, I know plenty of pineappleless dishes. Other than that the rest of his answers were fairly standard.

The last survey, of course, was Edward's. Under foods he didn't eat there was a rather large list compared to his friends: mushrooms, mussels, oysters, prawns, octopus, brussels sprouts, and cabbage. Once again I wondered why they had come to Hawaii for a holiday when Edward didn't really like seafood and Jasper didn't like pineapple two staples of Hawaiian food. Thankfully, I wasn't a born and bred Hawaiian, having grown-up in the Pacific Northwest I had plenty of more traditional American recipes.

Just as I finished perusing the surveys the oven timer rang out. I pulled the lasagne out of the oven and sat it on the counter, resetting the timer for ten minutes.

I went in search of the guys to let them know about dinner. Luckily, I didn't have to look too far since they were lounging on the deck enjoying a beer.

"Hey sweetcheeks," Emmett said, drawing all of their attention to me.

"Hi, umm… just wanted to let you know that when the timer goes off on the oven, dinner will be ready to serve. Just cut yourself a slice and put the left overs in the fridge."

"Oh, there won't be any leftovers, sweets, but thanks for giving us the option." Emmett laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

Once I finally had my laughter under control I double checked what time they wanted breakfast served the next day. After explaining that I wouldn't be making three separate breakfasts, they decided on nine o'clock.

"I'll see you all in the morning," I said then walked back into the kitchen, grabbed my purse and headed for home.

When I arrived home it was almost seven o'clock and time for JJ's bath.

As I entered the house I called out to let Rose and JJ know I was home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my little man running down the hall naked.

"Mommmmyyy," he yelled as he barrelled towards me.

"Hey, little man," I said picking him up into a big bear hug. "Did you have a good afternoon with Rose?"

"Yeah, we did coloring and pinting and she took me to da swings."

"Wow, sounds like you had a good day. Want me to come and give you a bath?"

"Nah, Aunt Rose got it ready; she said food in da oven."

"Okay," I said setting him down. "You go have a bath while I have something to eat."

Without another word he turned and ran back down to the bathroom.

Heading into the kitchen I didn't realise how hungry I was until the smell of the food in the oven hit me and my stomach growled so loudly you would have thought it was some wild animal. As I pulled open the oven door I was elated to find a nice large slice of my favourite ham and mushroom quiche.

I was half way through my dinner when Jake came bounding into the kitchen in his Ben10 pyjamas.

"Have a nice bath?" I asked.

"Yep," he responded. "Can I have i-cream mommy?"

"Well that depends, if I asked Aunt Rose would she tell me you ate all your dinner?"

"Yep, had two lots."

"Wow, who's a little piggy? Okay you can have one scoop of ice-cream. What flavour do you want?"

"Stawberry."

Heading to the freezer I pulled out the container of Neapolitan then grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and placed one small scoop of strawberry ice-cream inside.

"Okay, here ya go. Now you sit quietly at the table and eat that and you can watch one episode of Ben10 before bed."

After eagerly but quietly eating his ice-cream and then just as quietly watching one episode of Ben 10 Jake was now tucked up safely in bed. That, of course, meant I could no longer avoid Rose questioning me on how my first afternoon at work went.

"Good I suppose," I replied, trying to sound as non-committal as I could.

"Cool, so who have they got staying there this time?" she asked. "Some over entitled jerk and his trophy wife?"

"Nope, three guys actually."

Rose's eyes lit up and I knew I was about to get the third degree. If there was one thing that Rose loved most about life it was definitely men.

"Ah, so what are they like?" she asked hoping I would dish.

"Just normal I guess. We didn't really interact all that much." I hoped my response would satisfy her though I pretty much knew it wouldn't.

"Yeah nice try, toots. I know you know more than that it is written all over your face. Now spill."

Figuring I may as well just tell her and get it over and done with, I spilled the beans.

"So the three guys are Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I believe they are cashed up college students on a six week vacay. And, other than their food preferences, that is all I know." I really hoped I had told her enough this time because there was no way I was accidently telling her about my verbal diarrhoea in front of Edward.

"Are they cute?" she asked.

"Rose, why are you grilling me? You work there too you are bound to see what they look like for yourself."

"Sor-ry, I just wanted to see what you thought."

"Well, I didn't really pay that much attention."

I knew she wasn't buying my load of bull but, she left it alone. I had a sneaky suspicion once she laid her eyes on the three gorgeous men occupying the house that we would be revisiting the conversation.

Knowing I would be having an early morning the next day, I headed to bed a little earlier than usual. I didn't know what the morning would bring but the one thing I did know was I wanted to be well rested.

**EPOV**

No sooner had Bella walked out the door than the timer went off on the oven announcing that dinner was now ready to eat. Emmett, being the food receptacle that he was, was out of his chair in no time flat practically bolting for the kitchen. Jasper and I followed behind at a leisurely pace and when we made it to the kitchen, Em was opening and closing cupboards looking for something.

"Aha," he finally said as he pulled three plates out of one of the cabinets and handed one to each of us. "So; I figured you guys should just take what you want and I'll eat the rest."

If I didn't know Emmett as well as I did I would have laughed at his ridiculous sounding comment but it was true, whatever we didn't eat he would most definitely polish off.

Serving myself a slightly larger portion than normal I was impressed at just how good the lasagne smelt. I had never been a huge fan of lasagne. I found it was a dish that most places rarely did well. However, as I sat down and started devouring Bella's lasagne I could definitely say it was the best I'd ever had.

"So are we going to turn the timer off, or just let it continue to beep all night?"

"I tried man," Emmett whined. "But nothing I tried seemed to make it turn off."

Thankfully, it was a fairly quiet beeping, but even so I knew in an hour or so it was going to be annoying the fuck out of me.

"I'll have a look after I finish my food," I offered hoping that I had more luck with it than Em did.

**SOL**

Looking at my watch I noted it was a little after ten pm and for over three hours that fucking oven timer had been beeping. Both Jasper and I had spent half an hour trying almost every combination of buttons to get the thing to turn off but nothing seemed to work. In the end, we admitted defeat and turned our efforts instead to trying to find something we could use as earplugs.

I was looking in the drawers and cupboards in my room when I heard Jasper call out, "Found some!" Running into the hall I saw Jasper coming out of his room with something in his hands. Low and behold he had actually found some earplugs. Eagerly taking a pair I bid both my friends good night and headed back into my room.

With the door to my room shut and the ear plugs in I was relieved that it was finally quiet. Discarding my clothes I hopped into bed. No sooner did I close my eyes than images of a certain brunette personal chef appeared to taunt me.

_God she has a fucking sexy ass._

The arousal I had tried so desperately to hide earlier was back harder than ever. Knowing I'd never get any sleep unless I received some relief, I wrapped my hand around my aching cock and started pumping. Up, down, up, down, it had been so long since I had actually enjoyed taking care of my own needs. Normally, it was just a cursory make it go away wank.

"Unh fuck," I groaned.

God the thought of taking her from behind, bent over the kitchen counter was rapidly sending me towards an epic climax. Her sultry voice calling out my name as her tight wet heat contracted around me.

"Bella!" I called out as my orgasm hit me, sending come splattering all over my stomach.

When I finally got my breath back I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. There was nothing worse than falling asleep with come all over you. Once I was cleaned up I climbed back into bed and finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter End Notes:<p>

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.

I have an entry in the Slash/Backslash 3.0 contest voting is open now. You can read review and vote here:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2110516 / Slash_Backslash

Also I recently entered a TWCS Original Fic contest ans as a result of that they are going to be publishing my work. YAY so excited.

http : / / mkendallauthor . blogspot . com/

Lastly you can find me on twitter atvbfb19 if you want to come and say Hi

vbfb1


End file.
